


Accidentally

by howlingstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, May delete and repost the rewriten one, Undergoing a rewrite, Werewolf Culture, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles closes his eyes as he cracks his back, opening the door all the while. Feeling cool air brush against the bare skin of his stomach he stands straight and opens his eyes. Stiles squawks and stumbles back as he comes face to face with one recently resurrected Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally

Stiles is camped out in his room with exactly one hour of sleep in the past forty-eight hours trying to find a pattern of the Alpha pack and anything that could bring light on their situation.

Taping out a random beat that calms his nerves he leans closer to the computer screen, blinking when the words start blurring together. His pen flies out of his hand as he jumps to the sound of a doorbell ringing in the house.  

Stiles scrambles out his chair and heads down the stairs, fixing his hair when he catches sight of it in the hallway mirror. He looks down at his clothes; an old Beacon Hills police department shirt, Scott’s sweatpants he left over a few sleepovers again, and Batman socks.

_Could be worse_ , deeming his clothes presentable he continues to the door. Stiles closes his eyes as he cracks his back, opening the door all the while. Feeling cool air brush against the bare skin of his stomach he stands straight and opens his eyes. Stiles yelps and stumbles back as he comes face to face with one recently resurrected Peter Hale.

Peter stared on, eyes lighting with amusement as Stiles hastily straightened himself out. Stiles took a glance at the door weighing out the chances of getting the door closed and running back upstairs to lock himself with mountain ash.

The thud of the front door drew Stiles from his stumper. Peter Hale was in his house. Peter Hale resident zombie wolf was in his house. Peter hale resident zombie wolf was in his house and he had no ways of protecting himself.

_Fuck my fucking life._

Peter takes slow steps around Stiles - which Stiles hurries to turn and watch him, refusing to leave the guy to his back - and glances around the house. Peter turns and smiles at Stiles, holding out a rough worn-out book that’s definitely seen better days. Stiles blinks at him with his mouth parted open making non-conversational noises at the former Alpha. 

_"What the hell are you doing here?_ ” Stiles gripes out when his mouth-to- brain filter actually comes back online. _Huh, never thought that would happen._ Peter simply smiles and grabs Stiles’ hand, ignoring the flinch and flail he gets in return, and presses the book into his hand.

Peter stepped back, calm patient smile on his face, warm yet calculated eyes watch Stiles. And no, that look does not give Stiles the bad touch feels at all, nope definitely not, no sire.

“Oh shit, my bad I forgot you and Derek are related. I see where he gets his other-worldly personality from. Great social skills by the way, really stellar.” Stiles rambles as his hands jerk and caress the book, feeling electricity collect around his fingertips from the contact.

“Open the book Stiles, I’m sure you’ll find your answers to your questions in there.” Peter said when Stiles kept glancing from the book to Peter. Stiles eyed him for a few more seconds before finally opening; and promptly almost dropping it in shock.

The worn-out book was filled with spells and potions, Stiles sneezed as dust clogged up his senses. Tracing one spell that looked to be about tracking he felt a stronger bolt course through him. Peter watched him with a self-satisfied smile that seemed to grow bigger when he saw the book respond to Stiles’ spark.

“This may not be what you’re busy slaving away researching upstairs, but I believe it would be a game changer if you started to harness your spark.” Peter remarked offhandedly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Is this some kind of backwards way of telling me to shape up?” Stiles could feel a headache coming on as he stared at Peter. Peter moved closer and brought his hand up brush threw Stiles’ hair, ignoring Stiles’ flinch once again and held onto the back of his head, stroking his thumb along his hairline.

Cobalt blue eyes held warm whisky brown.

“While I admit that I would like you to take care of yourself and watch you grow into yourself. This isn’t meant to be insulting. And I know you’ve been itching to talk to Deaton about your abilities, but don’t believe everything that man says Stiles. I wanted to provide you with the necessities for your training.”

Peter had moved away from Stiles and made way to the door during his rant, while watching Stiles with a glint in his eyes, and no Stiles didn’t get a chill up his spine and no he didn’t give a full-body-shudder as he realized Peter was _undressing him with his eyes_.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find the words to express the _what the fuck is happening_ feeling that’s taking over him. His adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow and he refused to address the way Peter’s gaze locked onto the movement, “What, what do you want in return?” Stiles stuttered as he hurried to catch the door the ex-alpha left open on his way out.

Peter chuckled and took a deep breath in to smell the refreshing scent of Stiles. The peppermint, citrus, vanilla and musk. Of arousal that clings onto the boy like a vice grip. His wolf rumbled and snarled at Peter, clawing at him to further scent mark the spark as his. He grabbed Stiles’ wrist and soothed over the racing pulse, and his wolf for further scent marking what they see as his.

“Ah why am I not surprised you concluded to that?” Peter said as he took in the boy again, his twitching fingers that brushed against his arm. The way his eyes were fluttered over Peter waiting for him to strike. The boy’s pounding heart, and the sharp bitter scent of panic filled the air around them.

Stiles licked and bite his lips as he tried to think of a response to that, does he want a thanks for the praise? “I would like to bring you more gifts that would help you in your training Stiles.” Stiles jerked his arm in a flail that was cut off from Peter’s questionably soft grip on his arm.

“Hang on what? Why the hell would you want to do that? For all you know I’ll use anything you give me to whoop your ass you Creeperwolf.” Stiles ranted as he tried to jerk his arm away from Peter’s increasing tight grip on his wrist. His very much non-werewolf very human breakable wrist thank you very much.

“I’ve told you better dear boy that I like you. I also thought i made it known that you’re my favorite by far out this rag-tag pack. I want to see you grow and I would like to be apart of that process as well. I could even give you a few pointers along the way. But only if you agree.”

Stiles could do nothing more than a blink and dying fish expression. He closed his eyes, stubbornly ignoring the fact that can be seen as submission, and thought over that pros and cons of Peter’s offer.

On one hand Peter is still questionably stable and sane, _like he’d ever be sane again_ , and could be manipulating Stiles to create something for his own gain. He could be trying to lure Stiles onto his side for whatever shit-show he’s bound to be cooking up. And the list goes on and on and on….

But he also hasn’t made any threats to the pack, has helped them with Jackson and the stress of trying to Erica and Boyd. Stayed out the way when Derek commanded him to. Has even previously brought Stiles information on the Alpha pack; though that was in the safety of Derek’s loft and Derek’s presence.

Glancing down at the book and taking in it’s appearance, well…..

It looks like it barely survived a fire.

Taking a long inhale he looks back up from the book and nearly yelps at the look on Peter’s face. He looks so, so _sincere_ and _hopeful_ . And Stiles is really gonna do this is he? Huffing out the breath Stiles relaxes his tense shoulders and gives the ex-alpha a look defeat. Peter breaks out into a _very_ charming smile and, whoa, did Peter always smile like that?

“I won’t disappoint you, Stiles. You have my word.” Peter said and brought Stiles hand to his face and a kiss to the faint bruising his hand left on Stiles’ wrist. Stiles gaped in surprise as Peter pulled back to place a kiss onto his knuckles before lowering and letting go of Stiles’ hand.

With a nod Peter walked away from the Stilinski household and slid back into his car and peeled away. But not before he waved to Stiles, who dazedly waved back with a faraway look.

Stiles closed the door as fast as he could when he came back to himself and slid down until his butt landed on the floor with a muted _thump_. Staring at the book Stiles could only think two separate thoughts that slowly became a faint mantra as he traced the cover once again.

_You say I have your word, but how much does that actually mean?_

_Oh god, what did I get myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've created since I wrote fanfics a couple of years ago, so I'm still trying to get back into a rhythm and writing style. 
> 
> So please, feed back is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
